


EXCusE You

by sadnymph



Category: The Midnight Gospel (Cartoon)
Genre: Bye now, F/M, FUCK, Fuck This, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Oh My God, The midnight gospel - Freeform, This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, WTF, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?, Wow, and before i forget, clancy is my husband, fUCK ME, fuck you, honestly what, i have no talent, i love clancy, i would give anything to go to the chromatic ribbon, lol, mouse of silver made me feel so sad and happy and sad, um, wtf is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:42:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24986269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadnymph/pseuds/sadnymph
Summary: you and clancy decide to go shopping omfg what a concept. if anyone from my school reads this, just know i trust you, like a lot
Relationships: Clancy Gilroy/Reader
Kudos: 3





	EXCusE You

your pov:

"clancy, you lazy fuck. come shopping with me. you havent gone out in days" i mumble to the lil pink boi sat at his desk. his eyes glare at me. ~~thats demented~~ like this

but with like more glare. im actually so glad i came across this. this is the energy that i so dearly crave

"uh noooo thats not exactly true y/n. i go in my simulator and sometimes i come out the rv. so thats not very fair, cos i have been outside."

"i mean like, out of here. lets go to The Food Store and get snacks and pasta and caramel pudding and i wanna buy a new hat, so come onnnnnnnnn"

"do that with darcy. i wanna stay here."

"darcys gone back to earth for a year. youd know that if you ever paid any attention to me. sometimes i genuinely believe you value your fucking internet privileges over me. and what good would you do here? you dont actually do any housework so it always looks like a shitting bomb blew up in here. just come with me, please, clancy. i moved here, away from my family so i could be here with you, and you put in no effort whatsoever for me. so how about you get your arse off the sodding chair before i set it on fire, and come shopping with me? thats literally all i ask from you. i put in so much work so you can have nice things like a clean rv and food to eat, so i'd like if you could do this one thing. and that is, come shopping with me." my eyes begin to water (not to cry, to make a point. one good thing about estrogen) and clancy thinks for a moment. charlotte doesnt even make a sound. its really quiet and kinda uncomfortable. 

"fine, i'll come with you. but only if we can get pistachio oreos."

"we can get those. Get in the car."

Clancy slopes out of the rv to my car. He sits in the passenger seat while I drive. It's really quiet so we put on Ribbon Radio. "Dreams wash away" blasts out the epic sound system. Then it gets to the chorus and we scream at the top of our lungs "ALL OF YOUR DREAMS WASH AWAYYYYY"

We pulled up into the car park of The Food Store. We grabbed a trolley and yeeted all sorts of stuff from the shelves into the trolley. Then we got to the fridge aisle omg. Best aisle ever cos of things like caramel pudding and trifle and yogurt and cheesecake and tarts and cream cakes and profiteroles and all that. ARCTIC ROLL

Then after filling the trolley with Disney princess pasta(my childhood) and snacks we go look at the pretty accessories and hats. A pretty cherry-red velvet beret catches my eye. I position it kinda slanted on my head and look in a mirror. OH MY DAYS I NEED THIS

"Aw that looks really cute on you!" An elderly lady says. I catch myself smiling and I mutter a nervous but grateful " aw thanks! "

"She wasn't wrong. You should get it," Clancy says. 

"You think it's nice?"

" Anything looks nice on you y/n"

(I'm sobbing writing this. Clancy marry me)

Then he put his arm around me and pulled me against him

(FUCK WAAAAAAAAAAA OH MY GOD)

Then we paid for our stuff, drove home and are Disney princess pasta for dinner and had profiteroles for pudding. And to prove a point, he didn't touch his computer. 

"Master, are you there?"

"Yeah but I'm having some time with y/n so we can hang out later"

My heart melted. Then we opened the peach schnapps and schweppes and drank the night away.

**Author's Note:**

> now you see why i trust you


End file.
